Potato Mine (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Potato Mine (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When destroyed: Do 2 damage to a zombie here. |flavor text = "I'm starchy and explosive!"}} Potato Mine is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability does 2 damage to a zombie on its lane when it's destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 2 damage to a zombie here. *'Set -' Rarity: Basic - Common Card description "I'm starchy and explosive!" Strategies With Potato Mine is fairly similar to Bungee Plumber in that both can be used to destroy low health units. Potato Mine is also useful for absorbing a single hit for allied plants and protect them from powerful zombies, but keep in mind that this will not work against zombies with the Frenzy trait, unless the zombie has been destroyed before he/she can attack again. The same can be said of zombies with the [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] trait, although the Strikethrough trait doesn't require a plant to be destroyed. Spineapple can also be used to give Potato Mine a strength boost, allowing it to destroy a zombie with 4 or less on its own. Potato Mine can also be useful to protect a lane against a [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']]' '''zombie because it blocks the gravestone zombie's attack and even destroy any zombie if it has 2 or less. Using this against a zombie with 2 almost secures the zombie dead, as any damaging/instant kill trick done to Potato Mine will activate its ability. Against When the plant hero places this plant on a lane with a zombie, use Sumo Wrestler, Terrify or Rodeo Gargantuar to move it away, and just like Prickly Pear, this plant's ability can only deal damage to the zombie fighters, not the zombie hero, so destroying it when there are no zombies on its lane is a good idea; Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, The Chickening or Conga Zombie are good options for doing this. 'Armored' zombies, especially the Knight of the Living Dead, are also good choices as they absorb the damage from Potato Mine's ability. If a Potato Mine is placed in front of another plant, the best way of dealing with it is by using shielded zombies such as or Zombie Coach, as they will destroy the Potato Mine without taking any damage from it or the plant behind it. In last resort scenarios, boosting a zombie's stats with Vitamin Z or other tricks can help to survive Potato Mine. Gallery Potato mine stats.png|Potato Mine's statistics Potato mine card.png|Card 44Mine.png|4 /4 Potato Mine Potato Mine with Hothead.jpeg|Potato Mine in the same lane as a Hothead Potato Mine with selection icon.jpeg|Potato Mine with a selection icon TerrifyTerrifyingPotatoMine.png|Terrify being used on Potato Mine PotatoMineFrz.png| Frozen Potato Mine GrayPM.png|Glitched gray Potato Mine BlinkingPotatoMinePvZH.jpg|Blinking Potato Mine DedHothead.png|Destroyed Potato Mine dealing damage to a SquashPMPack.png|Potato Mine on Basic Pack along with Rank 18.jpeg|Potato Mine as a profile picture for a Rank 18 player RollingStoneDestroyingPotatoMinePvZH.jpg|Potato Mine about to be destroyed by Rolling Stone PotatoMineconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Potato Mine ShrunkenPotatoMine.png|Potato Mine shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old Potato Mine Heroes description.png|Potato Mine's statistics Potato Mine Heroes card.png|Card Choice between Berry Angry and Potato Mine.jpeg|The player having the choice between Potato Mine and Berry Angry as a prize for completing a level Choice between Potato Mine and Paparazzi Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Potato Mine and Paparazzi Zombie as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Every time the light on top of the Potato Mine flashes, a timer-like sound will be heard. *When it explodes, it says "SPUD-OW!" instead of "SPUDOW!" as it does in ''Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Despite potatoes being scientifically classified as underground stems, Potato Mine is part of the tribe. See also *Hothead Category:Team-Up plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants